


Smallest Glance.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, One-Shot, Romance, Slight Continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “I’ll call OA,” Jubal said with a nod, his hand instinctively touching Dana’s back.Could be classed as a continuation of ‘Slightest Touch’.





	Smallest Glance.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a scene in 1x20 when Jubal and Dana are talking, and he may or may not have put a hand on her back – he didn’t but he could have and that’s what I firmly believe!
> 
> Again, tagging is not my friend, and I am super sorry if this sucks.

Jubal kept an appropriate distance while Dana asked questions about the hitman. The one that was comfortable enough to bring down a plane of innocent people to get one man, the hitman whose target was the man OA was currently protecting.

He only stepped forward, closing the gap between them, when Dana began to share her theory. To the untrained eye it would look normal - Jubal was simply stepping closer to hear what Dana had to say - but this wasn’t an office full of untrained eyes. 

Jubal had gotten into the habit of placing his hand on her back or her waist, sometimes holding her hand when they were out after work, guiding her through a crowded restaurant, or holding her close as they walked back to his apartment or her home. Outside of work, Dana didn’t seem to mind. But at the start she had made it very clear that while she liked to feel his hand in hers, it would be inappropriate for it to happen at work.

Now, he stood only inches away from her, listening as she explained her theory, watching carefully as Dana used her years of experience to try and figure out the hitman’s next move.

“It’s not too far out of the box. But even if it is true, someone must have known that the general was in New York,” Jubal replied to Dana’s explanation.

“Maybe OA can ask the General? See if he can shed some light on this.”

“I’ll call OA,” Jubal said with a nod, his hand instinctively touching Dana’s back, “see if he can speak to the General before they take him in for surgery.”

When Jubal walked away Dana tried to mask the deep breath she took. After months of quietly dating, his touch still sent a shock through her body. She didn’t try to mask it as much outside of the office, but inside the office – with so many people around she was sure someone would pick up on the subtle gestures at some stage.

For Jubal, it seemed like a normal thing to do, a way to show affection without it drawing too much attention. It was something which Dana understood, and admittedly enjoyed, but she also couldn’t help but feel weak when he did. Her heart would still skip a tiny beat, a blush would creep up her neck, she had to fight just to keep her composure - and all because he would put a hand on her back, or her hand, or their fingers would touch for a few seconds longer than normal.

Dana stopped her mind from wandering and looked up at the screens in front of her to remind herself of the task at hand. She glanced over at Jubal, who was speaking to some colleagues. Their eyes met only for a few seconds before Dana began to make her way back to her office, realising that it wasn’t just the slightest touch that could make her blush, but also the smallest glance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Doranwen for beta'ring this!


End file.
